naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaminari Kaito
'Character First Name:' Kaito Character Last Name: Kaminari 'IMVU Username:' KaitoRyu 'Nickname: (optional)' Kai-kun, Kai 'Age:' 28 years old 'Date of Birth:' 09/03/172 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 6' 5" 'Weight:' 230lbs 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Eight Trigrams Seal on his stomache which seals Kurama. 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Kaito is a natural born joker. In battle he is usually the kind to strike first. Kaito is also known to be silly in battle, often times reciting some kind of idiotic statement that he had heard somewhere and taken out of context. 'Behaviour:' Kaito is the traditional jock. He absolutely loves physical activity and is in amazing shape as very few shinobi are. He is a nice guy to most, but rediculously sarcastic to all. If he is approached by someone new it won't take them long to realize that he is just a joker. He likes laying on the grass and watching the clouds. 'Nindo: (optional)' "I can't quit! I don't know how!" 'Summoning:' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Kaminari 'Ninja Class: ' Anbu 'Element One:' Fire 'Element Two:' Earth Element Three: Lightning Tailed Beast: Kruama: Kurama, more commonly known as the Nine-Tails, is a tailed beast sealed within Naruto Uzumaki. Kurama was first sealed into Mito Uzumaki after the battle at the Valley of the End, then into Kushina Uzumaki after Mito's death. During its attack on Konoha, Minato Namikaze sacrificed his life by splitting the fox's chakra into two: sealing the Yin half within himself and sealing the Yang half within Naruto. Kurama Eisealed with the Eight Trigrams Sealing Technique. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Sealing_Style Techniques: #Tailed Beast Telepathy - Rank D #Negative Emotions Sensing - Rank C #Tailed Beast Chakra Arms - Rank B #Tailed Beast Shockwave - Rank B 'Weapon of choice:' Trench Knives, Nunchaku 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Strength, Fuinjutsu, Chakra Amount 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Medical Jutsu, Hand Seals, Kyujutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (100 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 (15) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 3 (3) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 6 (18) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1 (5) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 (10) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 2 (10) List the other weapons here: 1 set of nunchucks, 1 set of trench knives Total: 80 Weapon Styles: Teir 1 Nunchakujutsu = - 1 pair Tier 2 Nunchakujutsu = - Up to C Rank Tier 3 Nunchakujutsu = - Up to B Rank Tier 4 Nunchakujutsu = - 2 pairs Tier 5 Nunchakujutsu = - Any Rank Teir 1 Bukijutsu = - Use the weapon well. Tier 2 Bukijutsu = - Use the weapon very well. Tier 3 Bukijutsu = - Use the weapon in an advanced degree. Tier 4 Bukijutsu = - Use the weapon almost flawlessly. Tier 5 Bukijutsu = - Use the weapon in any way possible. Applied to Trench Knives. 'Jutsu List:' Academy Jutsu: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Fire Jutsu: #Pheonix Flower Jutsu - Rank C #Ash Pile Burning - Rank B #Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - Rank B #Great Dragon Fire Technique - Rank B #Fire Breath - Rank A Earth Jutsu: #Golem Technique - Rank B #Earth Dome - Rank B #Earth Style Wall - Rank B #Earth and Stone Dragon - Rank B #Swamp of the Underworld - Rank A Lightning Jutsu: #Lightning Shadow Clone - Rank B #Chidori - Rank A #Chidori Senbon - Rank A #Chidori Sharp Spear - Rank A #Raikiri - Rank S Taijutsu: #Shadow of the Dancing Leaf - Rank C #Lion Combo - Rank C #Flying Swallow - Rank B #Leaf Strong Whirlwind - Rank B #Reverse Lotus - Rank A Fuinjutsu: #Necklace Sealing Technique - Rank B #Lightning Flash Blade Creation - Rank B #Eight Trigrams Sealing Style - Rank A #Torii Seal - Rank A #Dead Demon Consuming Seal - Rank S 'Kenekkei Genkai:' Activation = - Must be atleast Chuunin. Tier 1 = - D Rank Tier 2 = - C Rank Tier 3 = - B Rank Tier 4 = - A Rank Tier 5 = - Any Rank 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' Enemies of Yonshigakure 'Background Information:' Kaito was born into a normal family. His mother was a very beautiful woman by the name of Inoka. His father, Shikama, was a well off man who owned a good amount of land that he raised cattle on. The land was covered in forest and was a place where Kaito spent much of his time. The night Kaito was born was a monumental night in the history of the small family of dairy farmers. True to form Kaito came out of his mother's womb quiet and calm. It could have been that the doctor hadn't slapped his ass hard enough or simply the fact that he was lazy, but Kaito didn't even cry. Thinking that the boy was mute that is what they told his parents. Two years went by and nothing changed with Kaito's parent's outlook on his advancement in life. He wasn't talking still, but he was doing everything else well. Walking, running, writing, reading, and everything else you can think of that a two year old could possibly do. Five more years passed and Kaito hadn't said one word still. His parents had pretty much given up hope. That was, until one day Kaito's little brother was playing in the forest with his friends. They were all climbing trees and seeing how high up they could get. Kaito was seven now and had already started taking on the responsibilty of watching his five year old brother, Kiyoshi. This being so it was only natural that Kiyoshi was going to rebel. Kaito had seen his brother putting himself in danger as he climbed the trees. Kaito quickly followed him wanting to protect him. It was a good thing he did this because just as he got to his brother in the forest the boy fell from the top of the tree. As Kiyoshi fell Kaito sprinted as quickly as he could to his brother. Reaching his arms out he grabbed for the boy, but to no avail. The boys body hit the ground hard and Kaito thought for sure that his little brother was dead. Kaito let out a loud yell. "No!" Doing so he would alert his parents and they would come running only to find Kaito sobbing over his brother's body. Shikama ran over quickly to the two and grabbed Shikazu in his arms. Doing so he looked to Kaito and said. "What the hell happened?" Kaito looked up to his father and said with tears rolling from his eyes. "I tried to save him....but I just couldn't make it in time. I failed you father and because of this failure my little brother is gone..." Shikama would look to Kaito and say softly. "He is not lost yet Kaito, he is only unconcious because of the pain." Kaito would look to his brother and dry his eyes. Shikama would pick Kiyoshi up and begin to walk him back to the house. Once he got about three feet away he would turn his head back a bit and say. "There was one good thing to come of this tragedy though... I got to hear my son's voice for the first time today." Shikama would smile and head back to the house. A year would pass and before long Shikazu was up running around with his friends again as if nothing had happened. Kaito couldn't help but to feel responsible for what happened to Kiyoshi. For this he would always pay close attention to his little brother. Before he knew it four years had passed and Kaito was about to graduate from the ninja academy. The finnal test was ready for him and he was going to pass with flying colors. Kaito had never been an intelligent person, but he showed what a little hard work and studying could do with his perfect score on the academy test. Kaito only did this because of his best friends though. These friends were none other than Nobu Akimichi and Itsumo Yamanaka. Kaito, Itsumo, and Nobu had all gone on plenty of missions together and they had been doing great on them. That was until they went on one mission that was in the defence of Yonshigakure against one of the tailed beasts, Kurama. Kaito had been wounded in this endeavour and was passed out against a rock. The higher ups in the village had decided that this beast was to be sealed inside someone, but who? Just as they asked themselves this question Kaito awoke and coughed in pain. It was like a sign from the gods. Quickly they began the ritual without Kaito even fully understanding what this required him to take on. Once the sealing was done Kaito would roll on his back in pain as if there was a fire on his stomache. He lifted his shirt only to fine a still glowing seal that only one person could unlock. This was the Namikage. Kaito had been taken off of the dangerous missions for a while and placed back into the village for an extended ammount of time. Once Kaito was able to get on his feet and train for a while he had started his training more and had since gained the rank of Chuunin. He had gained a lot of jutsu in this time and had become one of the strongest ninja in the village. However, due to what resided inside of him, he was treated like an outsider in the village. Not that he really cared though as his friends were always there with him even when yet another child had been affected by his same problem. One good thing Kaito has come to have is a wife and a daughter in this village. His daughter is now twelve and is starting to learn about the beast within him. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kaito Kaminari